Hisoka Kuchiki
Hisoka Kuchiki (朽木, Kuchiki Hisoka) is the 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. He is also Captain of the Sixth Division. He and Isamu have come to Sector Five of N. Tokyo in order to investigate the disappearences of several children with abnormally high spiritual energy levels. He plays as the foil character in my upcoming fanon series Bleach: The Lost Children Chronicles. Appearence Hisoka's true appearence is that of a man in his early to mid-twenties with short, necklength black hair, with the kenseikan toward the back of his hair, and dark brown eyes. He, like Isamu, forgoes the normal Shinigami attire and Captain's haori, instead wearing armored shoulder pads, armored chest plates, and special made boots. He doesn't wear the scarf made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) except to extremely formal occasions as he considers it impractical. While in his Gigai, his hair seems to have grown a little longer, perhaps because he does not don the kenseikan. His attire conists of a black turtleneck and matching cross hanging loosely around his throat, a black trench coat comfortably resting on his broad shoulders. Personality As the 29th head of the Kuchiki clan, Hisoka takes after his cousin, Byakuya Kuchiki, and acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle. However, when in the presence of Isamu, who he normally treats with faux disdain and annoyance, he lowers his guard slightly and confides in his fellow Captain, who is his true friend and possible only acquaintance outside of his family, as noted by his cousin. Unlike Byakuya who strongly believed in law and order, Hisoka believes that such a thing is impossible with how expansive the Rukongai Disticts are and thinks that one day someone is going to revolt against the natural order. After the events of the Mei incident, he admitted that the law isn't perfect and took his training seriously, as Mei shouldn't have been able to catch him off guard—even if he did find her attractive at one point, something Isamu lightly teases him about to this day. History Hisoka was born into the Kuchiki family and grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in Seireitei. He spent hours training, in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Kuchiki family. During his Academy days, Isamu would often visit the Kuchiki manor to hang out with Hisoka when very few people were around so Hisoka didn't get in trouble. On one such occasion, he was preparing for his training with his cousin Byakuya Kuchiki when Isamu showed up unnanounced and nearly got his head cut cleanly off for trespassing, luckily Hisoka was able to diffuse the situation. Totally opposite of his best friend, Hisoka was very serious about his studies as it not only reflected poorly on him if he did dismally, but upon his family name. He excelled in Shunpo, however, he was average in Hakuda, and a perfectionist in Zanjutsu and Kido, and thus was considered something akin to a genius and slightly above Isamu when they graduated from the Academy. Like every member of the Kuchiki clan, he gained automatic acceptance into the Sixth Division, though he started from the bottom and had to work his way up in rank. He trained with anyone willing to do so, not just his cousin, and never flaunted his noble status in others' faces, which was refeshing. After Byakuya became apart of the Zero Division, he rose in rank until he became the Sixth Division Captain and treated treated everyone fairly, if a bit impersonally. He and his squad were there when Mei Akiyama attempted to kill the Eleventh Division Captain and he was the one who ultimately restrained her so that a trial could take place. Although he didn't know Mei's little sister and was not too close to Mei herself but considered her attractive, he took it personally when she attempted to assassinate him. He was disgusted when he realized that the Eleventh Division captain didn't get punished for the rape and murder of Mei's little sister, which further made him realize the flaws in the archaic law system. However, believing that he could contest against Central 46's ultimate decision went against everything he knew and what he was raised into, and so he became conflicted. Was Mei right, was she justified? To this day, he hasn't found the answer to that question, so when he and his chosen partner, Isamu, were given the order to investigate the disappearences of several children with abnormally high spiritual energy levels, he immediately accepted. Equipment Gigai: Like Isamu, he holds a deep distaste for this piece of equipment, though he's always seen in it and rarely complains. Gikongan: When in a hurry, he'll swallow the pill and get out of his faux body faster, usually leaving it in a safe place. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Hisoka is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort, almost making it look like a dance. Shunpo Master: Hisoka is probably best known for his usage of Shunpo. Although having been taught by, but never beating Byakuya Kuchiki, but never quite matching up to his level, he is still easily one of the most proficient users of this skill. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Kidō Master: Hisoka has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. Hakuda Combatant: While used less often, Hisoka has shown a highly proficient skill in this area, going head to head with Isamu while in a spar. Immense Spiritual Power: He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance. Master Tactician: Hisoka is a highly perceptive fighter, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses, he also uses Kidō to confuse his opponents. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. Enhanced Endurance: Hisoka is a very resilient fighter, able to continue fighting effectively and even ignore his wounds despite the seriousness of the situation. Zanpakutō Samazamahisaki (様々火, Various Flames) in its sealed state resembles an ordinary katana, sheathed in a bright red sheath with a black dragon spewing jets of flame wound around it. *Shikai: At the command, "Just as a candle cannot burn without flame, a man cannot live without spiritual energy. Hibana (火花, Spark)", Samazamahisaki instantly sets fire, transforming into a blade in his hand, the rest of the flames surrounding him protectively. Shikai Special Ability: To ignite, it needs reiatsu to burn, so it takes some from the air, the wielder, and some from the opponent when cut from the blades of flame. However, that's not all it can do, it can also become different types of weapons and shields. *'Shiroi Honō' (白い 焔, White Flame): Large white flames swirl around Hisoka's body, and whatever it comes into contact begins to melt, even a Zanpakutō, regardless of what position its in, defensive or otherwise. This makes getting close to Hisoka extremely difficult and more defensive than anything. *'Kieru' (消える, To Vanish): All flames disappear once an opponent manages to get within 45 meters of Hisoka, or within striking distance, returning to its sealed state. Hisoka uses a Kido spell to distract them and cut them down. *'Nesshoū' (熱傷, Burn): This attack can only be available after Hisoka invokes Kieru. From where the opponent was cut, they will feel as if they are being burned alive every times they use their reiatsu in an attack, if it happens frequently, the pain becomes numbing. *Bankai: Kemono no Honō (獣焔, Beast of Flame) breaks apart from Samazamahisaki and essentially allows the wielder to generate several different animals of white flames, whether real or mythical. Bankai's Special Ability: Hisoka is capable of creating several hybrid of animals, for example, a tiger with bat wings but a dragon's tail. Therefore, Hisoka is wielding both Samazamahisaki and Kemono no Honō at the same time. *'Bakuhatsu' (爆発, Explosion): Kemono no Honō explodes when the opponent gets within a certain range, searing the skin, increasing the tempature, and causing severe wounds, the reiatsu from the attack causing further nerve damage. *'Kakuchoukinoū' (拡張機能, Expanded): Kemono no Honō's defense and offense is greater, steadily siphoning reiatsu from the opponent and minimizing the impact of distraction. Hisoka's flames can reach an even greater distance. *'Shinkiroū' (蜃気楼, Mirage): Kemono no Honō splits into seperate portions of spiritual energy, taking on the form of Hisoka to the exact likeness, each with a different weapon of choice and strike with inhuman precision, hitting the enemy from all sides. Behind the Scenes Hisoka's character is created based on my deceased brother, he is just like him, but a bit more open with his emotions.